Guardians of Secrecy
The Guardians of Secrecy are a secret society featured in the lore of Zlvania. General Overview The Guardians of Secrecy is an organization whose purpose is to keep the nature of Zlvania's magic a secret from the rest of the world. To that end, they maintain multiple organizations, from commercial interests to political parties, as fronts for their activities. Of course, if there is anybody moving to Zlvania, they leave that/those individual(s) alone unless they see magic as something to be exploited or destroyed for "not being normal" or for being "heretical". If the one(s) that move to Zlvania display such malicious intentions, they are dealt with accordingly. The Guardians have very close ties to the Zlvanian government. Asides from keeping the magic a secret, they also introduce new things into Zlvanian society from time to time. Of course, if someone were to put something on YouTube or any video hosting website that has anything about Zlvanian magic in it, they have disinformation agents posing as users on such sites at the ready. The members also have a policy to never let themselves be taken alive if in a situation where they are being targeted for information by unscrupulous parties. They also maintain a policy of harshly dealing with any would-be traitors. History In the 17th century, a group of explorers with secular viewpoints sailed the Atlantic Ocean in search of the mythical island of Atlantis. What they found instead, was the land of Zlvania. Up to this point in time, Zlvania was isolated from the rest of the world for thousands of years, so no one had actually expected for anybody to come from the outside world. The Zlvanians were surprised at the arrival of these strangers from the world beyond the sea, and were initially wary of them. Through a series of events, the most significant of which where a despicable traitor was uncovered, the explorers had proven to the people of Zlvania that they could be trusted. They made an agreement with Zlvania's ruling government at the time, the High Magister Council, that in addition to keeping their magic a secret, that they would also act as a link to the outside world beyond the ocean. Thus was formed the Guardians of Secrecy, with its founding members having made a blood oath to keep Zlvania's magic a secret from the entire world at all costs, even if they had to kill themselves or others to keep it safe. For years since the 17th century, the Guardians of Secrecy did whatever it took to keep Zlvania and its magic tightly guarded from the rest of the world, with the exception of a select few. Any maps made of Zlvania were either destroyed or kept under extremely tight security. When (a) member(s) find that an unscrupulous party is trying to obtain information from them and are confronted by them, they either kill them or themselves to prevent the information on Zlvania from coming out. In acting as Zlvania's link to the outside world, the Guardians had also informed them of various societal and technological advances that occured throughout the world, and even introducing it to Zlvanian society in one way or another. It is because of them that Zlvania had become a place where magic and modern day conveniences maintain a relatively peaceful co-existence. Category:Organizations